A Weekend Changes All
by Halawen
Summary: Fiona is turning 18 and celebrating in style wirh a murder mystery weekend on a secluded island. A few surprises, some thrills and chills and some steamy hookups will make it a weekend no one will forget. A/U suspense and smut and fluff. Read A/Ns please.
1. The Mystery Begins

**Welcome to part one of this story and the last shot in September one shot week.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***takes place in season eleven, shortly after Jake comes to the school**

 ***Clare is not dating Jake but their parents are dating**

 ***Eli did crash his car in an attempt to get Clare back and he's working on the play with Imogen**

 ***Clare does not wear an abstinence ring**

 ***Fitz is Christian but converted in juvie and had already lost his virginity**

 ***Drew and Bianca are not together, nor are Jenna and K.C. anymore and Alli and Dave are not together yet, basically no one is dating anyone yet**

 ***this fic will be intense at points and quite steamy at points this is your only warning!**

 **Ch. 1 The Mystery Begins**

 **(CLARE)**

"Well this is rather elaborate," I comment as we board the ferry.

"Yeah but that's Fiona for you," Alli replies.

"I'm surprised she invited us all," Jenna comments.

"I think she invited everyone she's ever looked at," Jake remarks as the ferry starts and pulls away from the dock.

Fiona was turning eighteen this weekend and celebrating in true Coyne style she rented a mansion on an island for a murder mystery weekend. I was surprised to get an invitation from her because we'd had very little interaction but a murder mystery weekend was way too good to pass up. Mom agreed to let me go knowing Jake would be here and we were sure our parents were all too happy to have all that time alone.

I look around the ferry at everyone that's here, aside from me, Jenna, Alli and Jake, Eli is here and I'm doing my best to not look at him. Also here for the weekend is Imogen, Marisol, Sav, Katie, Mo, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Owen, Fitz, Dave, K.C., Anya and Holly J. The ferry is pretty full especially since everyone has luggage for the weekend and we're all kind of pushing at each other but we stop when we see the island approaching. It's a small island and the towering mansion is prominently visible. The closer we get to the island the more visible the mansion becomes. An imposing dark wood mansion with a weather vane or satellite tower on top and what looks like a deck on the roof, it has a dark roof, a lot of windows and two more visible porches. It's at least five floors and looks very old, possibly turn of the century. The ferry ride takes almost half an hour and the mansion is visible for most of it which shows just how big it truly is. As the ferry makes its way to the island I look around and realize just how very secluded the island truly is. I hope nothing goes wrong this weekend.

When the ferry pulls up to the dock on the island Fiona is waiting for us, the birthday girl smiles brightly and walks down to welcome us to her party. The ferry ties up to the dock, a ramp is lowered and a man begins helping us off the ferry. We gather our luggage and Fiona welcomes us then we follow her to mansion entrance. We pass through a lovely garden on the way, it's beauty contrasts to the dark wood mansion.

"Everyone has their own room, I picked them out myself. You have an hour to get settled and then dinner will be served and I want you all to stay in character for the weekend. Now follow me and I'll take you all to your rooms," Fiona tells us.

We go upstairs to the second floor and Mo is in the first room, Marisol is next to him, Katie, Imogen, Jake and Sav are also on this floor. On the third floor is Alli, Jenna, Dave, K.C., Drew and Bianca the last two have rooms next to each other which Drew is very happy about. On the fourth floor is Eli, Adam, Fitz and Owen and me, my room is at the very end of the hall and I have a balcony which was very nice of Fiona. The birthday girl and her best friends Anya and Holly J have rooms on the fourth floor. Once we're all shown our rooms we go into our own rooms, we each have a key and our rooms lock so no unwanted guests. I unpack and freshen up a little then I go downstairs, Fitz and Owen are down here already and they smile at me. Fiona's down here as well waiting at the bottom of the stairs and directing anyone who comes down early to go into the parlor.

"Seems like Fiona invited just about everyone," Owen comments when I walk over to get some lemonade and the boys are standing by the table. Fitz jabs Owen in the side for his comment and gives me a smile. "I wasn't directing it at Clare I'm surprised to be here to," Owen clarifies.

"I'm surprised most of us here honestly, myself included. I'd say she wanted presents but she told us not to bring any," I comment pouring myself some lemonade.

"You know Eli was sitting with Imogen on the ferry," Fitz remarks.

"I wasn't paying attention to Eli he can sit with who he wants," I shrug.

"This will be an interesting weekend," Adam says coming over to me and I nod as Fiona comes in with everyone else.

"Everyone please come into the dining room for dinner," Fiona calls to us once we're all in the parlor.

She walks through the parlor opening a door and we follow her into an impressive dining room. Dark wood paneling and a huge dining room table that stretches the length of the long rectangular room, I count the seats and the table seats twenty and there are exactly twenty of us. We sit down and get served dinner, it's sort of like a production several women in old time maid outfits come in and serve three of us at a time. When the maids leave a couple of butlers come in serving us drinks, water or lemonade are our choices tonight.

"Welcome to my party everyone a murder mystery weekend with the theme of Hollywood in the thirties, there's a few rules to this weekend. You'll get your character roles after dinner and everyone should do their best to stay in character all weekend. I know everyone brought clothes but you all have costumes for the weekend picked out by me and I expect those to be worn all though you can sleep in whatever you want. Rule number two you can go anywhere you like in the mansion or on the grounds, you can go into any unlocked doors and that includes other peoples rooms so if don't want people nosing around then lock your door. Rule three there's no parents and no curfew and I invited a nice mix people so I expect you to mix but all participants have to be willing. The ferry won't be back until Monday morning so there is no way off this island, cell phones won't work and there is only one phone in the house and only I know where that is. There are six staff members on the island you saw all of them at dinner, their quarters are separate and they will only be around at dinner time."

I look around the table at the people here, a weekend of few rules and lots of opportunity for fun. A weekend to be free and after all I won't be myself I'll be playing a character. I've always found Owen enticing, bull headed, homophobic and an alpha male but physically enticing. I have to admit I'm a little curious if Drew has any appeal beyond eye candy the way he cycles through girls. When I was younger I always wanted to kiss Sav, probably because of the amount of time I spent at the Bhandari house. And then there's Fitz, if Vegas Night had gone differently I would have at least kissed him goodnight. So many opportunities and a whole weekend to take them, I wonder who my character is.

"Now if everyone will return to their rooms you will find your character cards and your wardrobes for the weekend. Everyone meet back in the parlor in half an hour for coffee, tea, hot chocolate and desserts at which time we'll meet everyone's character," Fiona informs us after dinner so we all return to our rooms.

"Whoa, I think I might really enjoy this," I comment looking at my wardrobe on the rack. "Although a few of these dresses are pretty low cut," I remark looking through them. Fiona really went all out; she even worked out when we should wear each outfit it's written on pieces of paper on each hanger. "Oh well I'm not myself this weekend I'm…" I go to the bed and look at my character card, "a starlet."

The back of the card has a whole history for my character along with personality traits. I came to Hollywood when I was fifteen to make it in the movies; I'm out going, vivacious and got my first supporting role in a movie with Clark Gable. I'm twenty now and a big star, I'm not married but I'm seen with lots of men on my arms particularly whoever is co-staring in my latest films and I'm a bit of a daredevil. I go back to my wardrobe rack and look at the selections one says **Friday evening dessert to bed** so I assume that's what I should wear tonight. A backless silk halter dress I can't possibly wear a bra with, at least the dress goes down to my feet and I have a shrug of white ostrich feathers to wear with it as well as those open-toed slippers with the little heel and the feathers on them. I remember seeing Jean Harlow wear them in Dinner at Eight although thinking about it my character is a lot like her so it fits. I even find a platinum blonde wig that's very Jean Harlow style.

I get dressed, put on the wig and find makeup on the vanity with pictures of Jean Harlow, Greta Garbo and Mae West. I put on fake eye lashes and eyeliner, dark scarlet lipstick and now I'm ready so I leave my room, Fitz has the room across from mine and he exits at the same time I do. He looks me over and gives me a wolf whistle which makes me blush. Fitz is dressed in a thirties style suit and has a cigar in his mouth; he's not actually smoking the cigar it's just part of the character. He also has glasses although they have no lenses it's just part of the character, and he has wingtip shoes.

"According to my card I'm a big time director," Fitz tells me.

"Well then you can escort me to dinner I'm a starlet," I grin. Fitz holds his arm out to me and I link my arm with his.

We start walking down the hall when Eli comes out of his room. He wears a sweater over a dress shirt and tie and slacks with high cuffs; he has on brown socks to match his tie and loafers. His eyes nearly pop out when he sees me and I grin, then Eli scowls because I'm on Fitz's arm. He doesn't say anything though just follows us down to dinner. Except for Fiona and Holly J everyone else is down here already and dressed in their characters. Fitz and I just begin to walk to the dessert table when Holly J comes in and plays a fanfare sound on a speaker.

"Announcing her Royal Highness Princess Fiona," Holly J says.

"Fiona made herself a princess, why am I not surprised," Alli mutters but not quite under her breath.

Fiona comes in wearing an elaborate ball gown, "Well obviously I am Princess Fiona. This is Holly my Lady in Waiting. Now everyone please introduce your characters."

"Dr. Milligan renowned scientist," Owen says and we all laugh all though that does explain the white lab coat he wears over a dress shirt, suspenders and slacks, he also wears glasses.

"Elijah, star quarterback of my varsity team," Eli tells us.

"Imogen, captain of the cheerleading squad," Imogen comments going over next to Eli. Imogen wears a cheerleading sweater with long sleeves and the same school logo as Eli's letterman's sweater. She has loafers and white socks and knee length skirt, it looks like an authentic 1930's cheerleader uniform.

"Miss DeSousa, elementary school teacher," Bianca announces. She has a pleated tweed skirt that matches her tweed jacket and a blue and white polka dotted blouse underneath that with a bow that hangs over the jacket collar. She wears stockings with low brown heels.

"Single-Minded MacPherson, ace reporter and this hear is my photographer Daring Dave," Anya tells us she's in a skirt suit, has a hat pinned on and holds a notepad.

"They call me Daring because I'll do anything to get the shot," Dave says, he wears slacks and a dress shirt with suspenders and he carries a very old camera.

"I am the Incredible K.C. master magician," he tells us which explains the tuxedo, top hat and cape.

"Jake and Mo we're major league baseball players," Jake tells us although we could have guessed that as he and Mo are both dressed in baseball uniforms.

"Jenna and I repressed housewives," Alli tells us with disinterest.

"I'm a bank teller," Katie says and she clearly does not like her character who has a wig with greying hair and is dressed older than most everyone else's character.

"And I'm a librarian," Marisol huffs. She's wearing glasses with thick rims and a very conservative dress with her hair up.

"Well I'm a priest obviously," Drew says and he is indeed dressed like a priest although one from the 1930's as he dons a black dress hat along with traditional priest uniform.

"They call me Treacherous Torres see, meanest mob boss west of Chicago and this here is my muscle Bad Bhandari," Adam tells us and Sav is standing just behind him. Adam wears a sharp suit and a white fedora with a black band; he has on a few rings. Sav is dressed similarly but in a less expensive suit and a bowler hat instead of a fedora.

"Fitzy's the name and movies are my game. I'm a big deal Hollywood director and this here is my favorite star of the silver screen," Fitz grins.

"Blonde bombshell Clare, pleasure to meet you," I smile.

"Excellent now everyone knows their characters, enjoy dessert and then feel free to wander the house. There are seven levels including one underground, it was built in the 1800's and has many corridors and doorways, remember any room is available to you so long as it's not locked," Fiona reminds us.

We all look at the dessert table, there is a large spread and while we eat we mingle in character. Everyone has a history and personality traits to share. I find out Katie's character was a farm girl who tried to make it in Hollywood and failed so she became a bank teller. Eli and Imogen's characters are the youngest ones and are high school sweethearts. Everyone has something like that; some background to share that makes their character more real and more interesting. As soon as people are done eating dessert they begin to explore. We all begin exploring the rooms on the first floor we haven't seen yet. We move together in a group or so I thought, most of us move into the kitchen and we're poking around, not really sure what anyone expects to find and then Alli opens the door to the pantry and a body falls out and Alli screams.

It's a real person playing dead but it looks quite real, at least I think they're playing dead. It's one of the maids we saw earlier, apparently in on the game. She has a knife in her back and a blood spot around it. We all gather around the body and then the two police men come in, not real police men though they're also part of the game as they are dressed in uniforms from the 30's like the rest of us.

"Alright, alright make way let us through. Everyone back away official police business," they tells us.

"That's victim number one," Fiona says as she ushers us all out of the kitchen.

"The maid is the first victim? But none of us could have killed the maid we were all together," Jenna comments.

"No we weren't we don't know when the maid died. She could have been killed right after dinner when everyone was up getting their characters. We only assume that we're all finding about our characters for the first time but the murderer probably would have been told already," I point out.

"Clare is right and I suggest everyone keep exploring," Fiona says.

While most people stay on the first floor to explore a few go up to the second floor to poke around while I decide to begin at the top and work down. I climb the stairs to the sixth floor and open the first door that I see. It leads to a large game room; there are two pool tables with red tops. A round table with big leather chairs around it and a wet bar in one corner although I'm assuming none of it is really alcohol. There's a large stone fireplace against one wall and large leather furniture around it.

"You know it isn't safe to be wandering alone," a voice says from behind me and I gasp turning around quickly.

"Declan," I smile hugging him when I see who it is. "Fiona didn't tell us you were coming."

"That's because I'm a surprise, Detective Declan Coyne. I don't show up until after the first body," he replies.

"But Detective there's already been a body," I comment trying to stay in character.

"So I'll be a little late, you look quite stunning, you must be the movie star," Declan grins

"Yes," I smile and do something I've wanted to do since grade nine. I lean over and clasp my lips to Declan's. Unlike in grade nine when I kissed his neck he doesn't look at me like I'm insane. No this time his hands come to my back and he presses me to him parting his lips a little and deepening the kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Owen asks and we break apart.

"Just acquainting myself with Detective Declan," I reply.

"Hey Declan didn't know you were coming," Owen says with a smile and then quickly corrects himself. "That is I assume you're here to find the killer?"

"Indeed and I should probably get downstairs to see the body," Declan grins tipping his hat to me and walking out of the game room.

"Getting into character I see," Owen says with a grin.

"Well it does say I'm a movie star and I constantly have a different man on my arm every night," I reply.

"Well then why don't you stay on my arm while we explore the rest of this floor," Owen offers holding his arm out to me.

I take his arm and we look around the large game room more thoroughly, not that we find anything. We leave the game room and walk down the hall to a sun room, of course its nighttime now so there's no sun but we can see the stars.

"It's gorgeous in here," I exhale.

"I'm still distracted by the slinky dress and the fact that you're not wearing a bra," Owen says.

"That didn't sound like something a scientist would say," I laugh.

"Hey even scientists get horny," Owen says in his defense and I shake my head. "Look there's a staircase," Owen points out. We walk over to the door and Owen opens it and we ascend the staircase to a large sundeck I saw from the ferry.

"I'd love to see this tomorrow so we can enjoy the view," I say looking at the stars and the darkness that surrounds us. Then I shiver in the cold because this slinky backless dress does not protect me from the cold very well, and this ostrich feather shrug doesn't keep me warm at all. Owen takes off his lab coat and puts it around my shoulders. "Thank you kind Sir," I grin.

"It's cold out here let's get you inside," Owen comments.

"You still don't sound much like a scientist," I remark as we begin descending the staircase.

"Yeah well I don't know how to sound like a fucking scientist," Owen grumbles and I laugh but then I trip on my dress going down the stairs, I start to fall but Owen catches me.

"Thank you Owen," I smile kissing his cheek and he grins carrying me to the bottom of the stairs before setting me down.

"Looks like all the action is up here," Eli comments with a biting tone coming out of the sun room.

"Just escorting the lady," Owen replies.

"We've seen everything on this floor I think we should go down to the fifth floor," I remark.

Eli follows Owen and I and we walk down to the next floor together. Four of the doors are locked and at the end of the hallway we go through a door to a grand ballroom. The ballroom is ornately decorated and there's a porch at one end. A piano is in one corner and a set up for an orchestra.

"Hey something's on the piano," Eli points out and we look over at it. Something is definitely odd about the piano but we can't tell what from here so we start walking toward it.

"It's another body," Owen says.

"It's Imogen," Eli comments and we rush over.

Imogen is definitely playing dead as I can see her breathing, she's been strangled with a rope, or so it appears as the rope is around her neck and there's makeup on her neck to make it look like bruising.

"Another body, how terrible," I gasp playing into my character, "I feel faint." I pretend to fall like I'm actually going to faint as I play my character and Owen catches me. They also catch on to the fact that they should be playing in their characters.

"Don't worry my dear it's a shocking sight and not something a lady should be seeing," Owen says as he picks me up.

"Someone killed my girlfriend," Eli gasps and takes Imogen's hand.

"Sit here, I'll go get help," Owen tells me setting me on the piano bench.

He runs out to alert everyone else and he's gone a couple of minutes. Eli is pretending to sob over Imogen's body and it's making her laugh. Then he kisses her and I roll my eyes just as everyone comes running into the ballroom.

"My word what have we here?" Declan says in his detective voice and it makes me giggle. "It appears the young lady was strangled with a rope."

"That's plainly clear detective the question is who was it that killed her?" Fitz comments.

"Yes that is the question," Declan agrees putting an old wooden pipe in his mouth like Sherlock Holmes and I stifle another laugh. Imogen's having a hard time remaining dead and is trying very hard not to laugh. "I think you'd all better go to your rooms I'll have to question you all in the morning," Declan tells us shooing us all from the room before Imogen begins laughing.

"Come starlet I'll walk you to your room," Owen says holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and we walk out of the room with the others.

Although not everyone returns to their own room, Jenna asks Dave back to her room and Alli asks Jake too walk her to her room while Marisol tells Sav to come to her room later. Eli stands by his door but doesn't go in, he stands in the doorway.

"Hey Kid quit gawking at the lady and get to bed," Adam scolds Eli while staying in character. Owen walks me down the hall to my room and I unlock my door.

"Goodnight Starlet," Owen smiles as I step into my room and I kiss his cheek handing him back the lab coat.

I close my door and lock it as I kick off my slippers and then try to unzip my dress but the zipper is stuck. I unlock my door and poke my head out.

"Owen wait," I call to him and he turns around. "My zipper is stuck can you help me?"

He grins and comes back in the room and setting the coat down; I close the door and turn around so he can unzip my dress. He tugs on it a couple of times but can't get it open.

"It's no good the zipper is jammed, take the wig off we'll have to take it over your head," he tells me.

I take off the blonde wig and set it on the vanity. Owen grips the dress at my hips and rolls it into his hands a bit before taking the whole dress over my head.

"Thanks," I grin turning around to take the dress back but holding one arm over my breasts, not that it does much good.

"Holy crap," Owen exclaims, "can I just say you have an incredibly body."

I blush and bight my lip in response because I don't know what to say. I take the dress from him and he scratches the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I should uh go," Owen says and begins walking for the door but I catch his arm. It was instinct really but hey this weekend is all about no rules and lots of fun right?

"No Doctor I think you should stay here," I tell him and grip his shirt ensnaring his lips with mine.

Owen grins into the kiss, then he picks me up and takes me to the bed. We continue to kiss and Owen hooks his finger in my panties pulling them down my legs. I pull my legs up and gets them off flinging them across the room. I giggle and then gasp as his hand caress between my thighs hitching a breath and breaking from the kiss. My heart is pounding, it's not like I've never done anything Eli fingered me and I gave him a hand job a few times. But that was it and Eli's the only one I've ever been with.

Owen looks at me, his hand has stopped he's waiting for permission to continue. If I think about it I won't want to go through it so I just bite my lip and open my legs a little. Owen grins, his eyes watching me and his hand continues, a finger strums over my pussy lips and then two fingers scissor them open. I moan, biting a little harder into my lip and my eyes go half lidded as Owen twists a couple of fingers deep into me. My stomach muscles tense, my back arches and I grip his shirt tightly. His fingers twist and curl, they start to move faster and faster, I draw my knees up allowing him in farther as I open my legs. My body shakes and trembles, my core heating to a point that I think I might explode. Which in fact I do, in a fiery orgasm and not fire, I pull Owen down to kiss me and muffle my scream as I orgasm.

"That was a fabulous night cap," Owen grins removing his fingers as my orgasm begins to dwindle. Owen licks his fingers clean of my juices and grins, "Tastes like sugar."

I smile and kiss him again, "I'm very tired now."

"Then you should sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Owen says kissing my temple lightly, "and try not to tell everyone how good you taste."

I twist my mouth at him and throw a pillow at him as he leaves my room. It occurs to me that I haven't brushed my teeth or anything but I'm much too tired. Then I remember the rule about locked doors but I don't want to get up to lock the door I'm already half asleep.

"OWEN," I call as loud as I can.

"What's wrong?" He asks bursting into the room again.

"Either sleep in here or lock the door," I reply.

"You're really getting into that spoiled starlet act," he laughs.

"I'm exhausted, I don't want to move, I'm not even sure I can."

"I'm teasing but if sleeping in here is really an option then I'm sleeping in here."

I reply by moving over and Owen locks the door, I hear him undressing then he lies in the bed and I fall asleep within moments. We all wake up at the same time because a fog horn blows and we jump out of bed.

"I guess I should go to my room and find out what I'm wearing today," Owen says as he grabs his clothes. He's wearing only boxers and I smile looking at his body, I wish I'd had more energy last night to play around some more. He puts on the lab coat and leaves my room.

I get up and look at my wardrobe, I find a hanger that says **Saturday daytime**. On the hanger is a dark half sleeve blouse, it's sort of loose and soft to the touch. Paired with light shorts which have dark stripes up the sides, the shorts have a very high waist but that was the style back then. Four buttons run down on either side about two inches in from the hips. They only go to my mid-thigh and my shoes for the day look like all white saddle shoes. I put on my wig and lighter makeup as it's daytime. Now that I'm ready I go downstairs for breakfast.

"Where is the staff they are supposed to be serving breakfast," Fiona says sounding very much like a princess.

"I'll go check on them," Holly J replies making a little courtesy and walking back to the kitchen.

Everyone is down here including Declan; guess I was the last one to get ready although my shorts were somewhat problematic to get on. Well Imogen isn't down here but she's "dead" so I don't really know where she is. I look around at everyone in their costumes, Owen doesn't have his lab coat on this time but we all know he's a scientist now. Drew is still wearing the priest outfit but that might be all there is to his costume.

"I can't find any of the staff," Holly J says but not in character.

"If the staff is oversleeping I'll have them all fired," Fiona comments and I really can't tell if she's in character or not.

"Maybe they're so used to the foghorn they slept through it," Declan suggests. While this does seem plausible the tension in the room just increased and people begin to break character as an uneasy feeling startss to wash over us.

"I suggest that we all walk to the servant's quarters together," K.C. says.

We all agree and go out the back door to the back garden. I'm extremely glad I'm not trying to do this in heels and a long dress. Even the servant's quarters looks like a large house although not as stately as the mansion. We knock but there's no answer, Fitz tries the door and it's unlocked.

"Hello?" Mo calls into the house with no answer.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Dave says. I shake my head and grab Drew's hand as we walk in.

The house is dark, the energy in the house is disconcerting and the smell in the house makes my stomach churn. No one is downstairs so we all follow Mo and Fitz upstairs. Fitz knocks on a door, Mo knocks on a door, Drew knocks on one, Dave knocks on one, Jake and Declan knock on doors. Every door is being knocked on and no one is answering. All the guys look at each other and all at once try every door handle. Every door is unlocked, every door swings open and behind every door a motionless body. I look in the room Drew and I are standing at and see the body is not only motionless but dead, a pool of blood on the floor and the mattress as the man's throat has been slashed. I look across the hall and into the room of the door Fitz opened and that woman has her throat slit. I gasp and turn my head into Drew's chest, Alli screams, I think one of the girls faints as we all come to the same realization; our murder mystery weekend just became real!

 **How's that for a cliffhanger, at least I prepared for this to be a two-shot and part two will be on October 30** **th** **. It's actually very likely that this will end up being a 3 or 4 shot. The next chapter will pick up from right here, there will be more chills and more smut.**


	2. Sexy Fun & Bone Chilling Frights

**Welcome to chapter 2! Like I said before this will probably be a 3 or 4 shot.**

 **In case you don't remember everyone's characters for the murder mystery weekend here is a list of all the characters:**

 ***Clare is a starlet like Jean Harlow**

 ***Anya a nosy reporter and Dave her photographer**

 ***Alli and Jenna conservative housewives**

 ***Owen is a scientist**

 ***Bianca a school teacher**

 ***Fitz a big time director**

 ***Eli a high school jock with a letter in football**

 ***Fiona is a princess**

 ***Holly J her lady in waiting**

 ***Marisol is a librarian**

 ***Drew a priest**

 ***Jake and Mo Baseball players**

 ***KC a Magician**

 ***Imogen a cheerleader (was killed last chapter)**

 ***Katie banker**

 ***Adam mob boss and Sav his goon**

 ***Declan is a Detective**

 **Ch. 2 Sexy Fun & Bone Chilling Frights**

 **(CLARE)**

"It's all part of the game, everyone stay in character. It's just part of the game do not break character," Fiona says quickly.

"That looks real to me," Owen replies but I'm still hiding on Drew's chest and not looking into the rooms again. I really don't want to see if it's real.

"Of course it's all part of the game, let's all go back to the house now everyone in character," Fiona asserts.

"Come let's get you out of here," Drew tells me picking me up and I'm not entirely sure he's in character.

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Adam asks.

"In character," Fiona snaps.

"Don't worry Detective Declan is on the case," Declan does say in character.

Drew sets me down once we're outside but he's still holding me with one arm, "You alright my child?"

I smile a little at Drew being in character, "I'm still a little shaky. Thanks for carrying me outside." I kiss his cheek and he smiles.

"It sucks staying in character as a priest," Drew gripes.

"I'm not a priest, come my starlet let's take you inside," Fitz says offering me his arm and we walk inside.

"Let's eat breakfast, someone cook breakfast," Fiona orders.

"I'm not really hungry," I shake my head.

"Me either but I'd like some water and to sit down," Alli says and Jenna nods.

"We'll take breakfast in the lounge," Fiona commands.

"I vote that the housewives make breakfast since the staff is playing dead," Mo remarks.

"Fine but the librarian and the baseball players are going to help then," Jenna shoots back. So Jenna, Alli, Marisol, Mo and Jake go back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Bhandari go figure out how to make me some coffee see," Adam the mob boss orders his goon. Sav tips his hat and goes into the kitchen.

"Well it will be a while until breakfast so I suggest everyone look around for clues but we should probably stay together in groups or pairs," Declan suggests in an authoritative tone which is in character for him.

"I'll explore with priestly Drew," I speak up when I see Eli looking at me.

"This way My Dear," Drew comments holding his arm out to me. "I think we should go explore the garden and between here and the servants quarters," Drew says.

I smile and we walk through the kitchen to go outside and begin to stroll through the garden. There really aren't clues out here, at least none that I can see, but I'm not really looking. Instead I find an archway covered with ivy and I pull Drew under there standing on my tiptoes and snatching Drew's lips. He kisses me back for a second and then pushes me away; I twist my mouth at him with an offended look.

"Believe me I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you very badly and do even more but I'm a priest I can't do that. And if Fiona catches me out of character she'll throw a hissy fit and probably make the next victim and I'll end up somewhere with Imogen. The very second we are not in character anymore I'm going to kiss you," Drew says and I giggle.

"I didn't think you were one to play by the rules," I remark.

"I'm usually not but I can see Fiona watching us," Drew tells me motioning over his shoulder and I see Fiona looking at us from a window.

"Now that's creepy, I suppose we should go look for clues then," I sigh taking Drew's hand and pulling him with me. "There's a lot of footsteps out here but we all came this way to the servants quarters this morning," I remark.

"We should go look in the servant's quarters again, there must be clues in there," Drew says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, that scene looked a lot more real than Imogen's so called murder," I comment.

"You heard Princess Fiona it's all part of the game, I'm sure the servants have cleaned up and moved away. They're probably hiding somewhere with Imogen. Don't worry Starlet I'll protect you," Drew assures me putting his arm around me. We begin to walk over to the building that houses the servant's quarters.

"Hey Father Torres, Blonde Bombshell breakfast is almost ready you two should come back into the house," Declan says running over to us before we can open the door.

I look at Drew and shrug, turning around and following Declan back to the main house. Jenna is plating scrambled eggs, Jake made bacon, Mo made sausage, there's also fruit and toast and Sav has juice and coffee ready. We all sit at the table to eat, all but Imogen of course who is still "dead". Drew is on one side of me and Eli snatchers the seat on the other side of me before Fitz can do it.

"You want to explore with me after breakfast?" Eli asks.

"Uh sure I'll explore with you for a little while," I reply politely although I'm sure this is a bad idea.

Eli grins and pours my coffee for me, even adding the right amount of sugar. I smile and take a sip of my coffee, we start eating but Declan gets up from the table after only a few bites.

 **(FIONA)**

"Detective Declan can I speak with you for a moment?" I request of my brother in a demanding tone when everyone else has either gone exploring or into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Sure Princess," Declan replies. I take my twin by the hand and pull him up to my room, shutting and locking the door.

"The servants aren't supposed to be victims," I tell him going to the window to look at the staff building. That's not all I see, I catch sight of Drew and Clare in the garden. "I didn't want to scare anyone but that was real. There's a phone in the servant's quarters after breakfast I'll call the cops after breakfast but I don't want to scare anyone just pretend the game is still going. And where is Imogen? I had her killed first so she could help me with things."

"Wait you mean they're really…those people were…" Declan stumbles shocked that this isn't a game anymore.

"Yes they were dead Declan my fake murder mystery weekend just became a real crime scene. Drew and Clare are about to go into the staff building go and stop them," I assert pushing him to the door.

Declan runs out and I leave the room to look for Imogen. I check her room first but she isn't there, I find K.C. and Dave looking around. When I get downstairs I find Eli talking to Holly J.

"Breakfast is almost ready, we were just setting the table," Holly J says.

I press the button that sounds the buzzer in the house meaning everyone should meet downstairs. Clare, Drew, and Declan join us at the table after everyone else is at the table, everyone but Imogen anyway. I hear Eli ask Clare to explore with him after breakfast, she says yes but she seems reluctant.

"Wonderful breakfast, everyone else clean up and then begin exploring and looking for clues, there's still a mystery to solve and anyone could be the next victim," I tell everybody as I get up from the table. "Detective Declan please come with me."

Declan and I walk through the kitchen out to the back and go into the staff building. The only landline phone is in the kitchen hidden behind a door. I open the door to the phone room, that's literally all it is because is a very old structure and they used to have little rooms just for phone calls. I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear but there's no dial tone just dead air. I click the receiver button a bunch of times but nothing.

"Declan there's no dial tone," I inform him and my voice cracks with fear. When I saw all the dead staff I was frightened but this was my party, well mine and Declan's but I planned everything. So I put on a brave face and pretended that everything was fine, us Coyne's are experts at pretending that everything is fine. I thought I would call for help and announce that the weekend was over early for one reason or other. But now that the phone isn't working I'm truly scared and I'm not hiding it anymore.

"Fiona look the phone line's been cut," Declan says walking past me to the back of the room. Not only was the phone line cut but an entire section is gone, a section two or three feet long. The phone line is tacked against the bottom of the wall and an entire section is now missing.

"What are we going to do? The ferry isn't coming back until Monday and we have no phone to call for help. We're stuck here for two more days with a bunch of real dead bodies," I say with a frightened waiver in my voice.

"We just won't tell everyone, keep the game going and when the ferry arrives on Monday morning we'll take it back and go straight to the police station. Are you sure all of the staff is dead upstairs?" Declan asks.

"I think so but I didn't count or anything why?"

"Because if all the staff is dead and we're the only ones on the island then one of us killed the staff, one of the people you invited to your party is a murderer," Declan says and I start shaking gripping the phone in my hand so tightly that my knuckles begin to ache. "Fiona get ahold of yourself, look you were right we just don't tell anyone what's happening. While they're solving the fake murders we'll try to solve the real one. We keep an eye on everyone and we stay together, no one goes anywhere alone."

"Yeah okay good, let's go back to the house I don't want to be in the house with the dead any longer," I reply.

"We have to board the house, lock it up so no one else comes in here," Declan tells me.

"Okay there has to be keys around here somewhere. Close all the windows and we'll lock the doors, I think there's only two entrances," I reply nodding and wiping my tears of fright.

Declan puts his arm around me and we leave the phone room and start looking around the kitchen for keys. Declan finds a set by the door and they fit the locks, we lock both doors and make sure those are the only two entrances then Declan takes the keys and we return to the house.

"Where have you two been?" Holly J asks.

"I was speaking with the detective," I reply slipping back into character, "now my Lady in Waiting I have some business with you now."

I take Holly J by the hand and pull her upstairs, I'm petrified and I want to scream but if I'm going to die this weekend then I'm going to live it to the fullest and die happy. I bring Holly J up to my room and lock the door. I don't say anything; this is not a time for words. I push Holly J against the door and abduct her lips in a torrid kiss. For a moment Holly J is stunned but I keep kissing her, my lips gently massaging hers and after a moment she gives in. Her lips parting just a bit and when my tongue licks across her bottom lip her lips part for me. My tongue glides in and wraps around hers, I step away from the door pulling Holly J with me and when I begin to unzip her dress she doesn't stop me.

I pull her dress down until it's off her hips and then it falls to her ankles. I break the kiss taking her hand and pulling her toward the bed, she steps out of her dress wearing the old fashioned slip; I picked out for her myself, and her panties, bra and black heels. I take her bra off under her slip, and then take off my gown. I spent months picking out everyone's costumes and had all my dresses specially made from my designs. I'm wearing a corset under my dress and I take that off too. Pulling Holly J to the bed I lie her down and crawl up along her body, she seems a little nervous but when my lips attach to hers again she kisses me back.

Breaking the kiss after a moment I gently massage Holly J's breasts through the slip. She tilts her head back just a little and releases blissful breath. Moving down a little more I lift her slip and take her panties, sliding them down her legs. She lifts her legs up bending knees and I take her panties off tossing them across the room. Her legs open and I lie on my stomach between them, opening her slit with my fingers my tongue delves in and Holly J moans. I look up and see her head tilting back as she releases to the pleasure. My tongue explores her core, licking around and stimulating her nerve endings. My tongue slips in and out and twists around, Holly J moans and exhales my name. Her body quakes as I taste her juices and drink my fill and then she explodes in orgasm. I withdraw my tongue as she recovers from orgasm. Moving up along her body slowly I give her a second to breathe before taking her lips again.

"That was…amazing," Holly J pants when I take my lips away.

"You taste divine but you know that you just tasted yourself on my lips," I grin. "I suppose we should rejoin the game now, I really need to find Imogen. Hopefully she's setting up for the next victim," I comment getting up and grabbing my dress from the floor. And then we here a scream, both of us scramble to get dressed before running downstairs.

 **(CLARE)**

"So where do you want to start looking for clues?" Eli asks me after we finish helping everyone clean up.

"Uh let's stick to the first floor, I saw the top two floors yesterday," I reply.

Eli holds his arm out to me and I take it, I've seen the kitchen so we walk through the kitchen to the breakfast room. A sunny room with lots of windows and a few tables with chairs around them, there's a pass-through to the kitchen and a hutch with dishes.

"I'm not sure what we're supposed to be finding in here. There's only been two bodies in this house," I remark.

"Maybe the murderer is in here and he'll jump out at you," Eli comments before he tickles me.

"Agghh Eli stop you know I hate to be tickled," I shriek batting his hand away.

"You know we…"

"Is everything okay in here? We heard a scream," Sav comments walking in with Drew.

"Fine Eli just tickled me," I reply.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," Drew grins.

"So mob boy did you and the priest find anything?" Eli asks with a slightly sharp tone.

"Not a thing, you two?" Sav asks back and I shake my head.

"Let's keep exploring, what other rooms are down here?" I inquire.

"I don't know I never got this far but there's a hallway over here," Sav says and I take his arm as we walk to the hallway. Drew and Eli following behind us we find a door under the stairs which takes us to the library.

"Look at all the books, I could spend my entire weekend in here," I comment.

"That didn't sound much like something a starlet would say," Drew remarks.

"Staying character is hard, I do kind of like the clothes though," I say letting go of Sav as we begin looking around the library.

"The clothes suit you," Eli grins.

"Hey look you think this is the knife that stabbed the maid?" Drew questions opening a book with a knife in it.

"Yeah probably, be careful Drew the pointy end is the sharp one," Eli quips.

"Oh ha-ha you're hilarious jock. You make a terrible athlete," Drew shoots back.

"Hey at least my character can still kiss girls," Eli remarks taking my waist and spinning me around he crushes his lips to mine.

"Drew can kiss girls it's just not in his character but Fiona isn't watching us in here," I point out before I walk over and touch my lips to Drew's.

"Hey look guys a secret passage," Sav calls to us and we look over to see that a panel in the wall has moved.

"Looks pretty dark but I guess with three strong guys to protect me I'll be okay," I say taking Sav's hand as I lead my way into the passage.

"It's pretty dark in here I wonder where this leads?" Drew comments from behind us.

After a few steps of walking Sav and I become completely shrouded by darkness. I decide to seize the opportunity and I pull Sav several steps ahead of Drew and Eli then I turn to him and stand on my tiptoes ensnaring his lips. Sav puts his arms around me and parts his lips kissing me back.

"Hey I think I found a light switch," Eli says and then the hallway is lit by dim lighting, enough that we can see our way. It's enough light that they can see the two of us kissing, Drew is just laughing a bit but Eli looks livid. "Let's find out where this leads," Eli comments pushing past Drew and then Sav and I he runs ahead and we lose sight of him as he turns a corner.

"I think he's jealous," Drew laughs as he walks up to us.

"Yeah he's been giving me those looks since we got here," I say quietly as we follow Eli.

We round the corner but he's disappeared, he must have found the exit because we come to a dead end. We start feeling around the wall and find a switch that opens another panel. The panel opens and we're in the parlor, Eli is in her too sitting on a sofa.

"I thought you'd stay in the tunnel and make out with both of them," Eli comments with a snide tone.

"Not a bad idea maybe later I'll t…"

"AAAGGHHH!" An ear piercing scream interrupts my sentence and we all freeze.

"There must be another body, let's go see if we can find where the scream came from," Drew comments when we hear running down the stairs and the hallway.

Eli takes my hand and we walk out to the hallway, following the commotion we find everyone in the formal living room. The group is gathered around Mo, playing dead with his neck cut, but it's fake blood because it's not the right color and it's too thick.

"A third body," Declan says. Fiona clears her throat and elbows Declan in the side. "The third body in this house," Declan clarifies.

"The second one with a knife, Imogen was strangled with a rope," Alli remarks.

"We found a knife in the library but I have it with me so that knife couldn't have been the one the killer used," Drew speaks up.

"There's lots of knives in the kitchen," Jenna says.

"Yes to the kitchen," Declan remarks and we all move into the kitchen and the first thing we all look at is the butcher block.

"All the knives are missing," Marisol gasps.

"Declan maybe you should go take care of the body and the rest of us will begin making lunch," Fiona commands.

"Yes I'll go call the officers and take care of the body but if you find anything that looks like evidence don't touch it," Declan orders. Fiona whispers something to her brother and he nods before leaving the room.

The rest of us find stuff for sandwiches and begin laying it all out. The rest of us are eating in the kitchen when Declan returns.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asks in a sharp tone when Alli tries to leave the kitchen.

"I have to use the washroom," Alli replies.

"Everyone should stick together don't go wandering alone," Fiona says.

"I'll go I need to use the washroom too," I comment.

"Yeah me too," Jenna nods.

The three of us walk out of the kitchen and to the stairs, we go to the third floor and we all use the washroom in Alli's room. After freshening up a little and all using the washroom we stay in Alli's room sitting on her bed.

"So who do you think the killer is?" Alli questions.

"I thought it was Mo but he's dead now," Jenna says.

"It's probably Fiona; it is her party and the only one that knows what's truly going on. So have you guys taken advantage of the mix of people and no parents, no curfew part of this weekend?" I question.

"I did I had sex with Dave last night," Alli grins.

"I've kisses Jake and Adam ate me out," Jenna admits.

"Jenna! Oh my gosh he's my best friend I don't want to think about that."

"You've never been curious to kiss him?" Jenna replies.

"No he's like a brother or something to me but I'm glad you went for it," I smile.

"So what about you Clare?" Alli inquires.

"I kissed Declan, Drew and Sav an…"

"Hang on you kissed my brother?" Alli exclaims.

"I've spent so much time at your house I was always curious about kissing him. And last night Owen fingered me and spent the night in my room," I tell them.

"I can totally see you with Owen, you should go for it," Jenna says.

"Hey I'm not done playing yet," I reply with a grin.

"Come on we should go back before Fiona sends someone for us," Jenna remarks and we get off Alli's bed.

We leave Alli's room walking out to the hallway and movement at the end of the hall catches our eye. The three of us turn to see what it is and then the three of us let out a simultaneous scream. The movement we saw at the end of the hall was swinging feet from the dead body hung at the end of a rope!

 **So obviously there will be a chapter 3 and it will be on Thursday December 3** **rd** **at the end of one shot month.**


	3. A Cold Dark Feeling

**It's really short tonight I'm sorry the last couple of days at work have been incredibly crazy. Tomorrow and Saturday there are no stories because we will be with family.**

 **Visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote in the poll.**

 **This short chapter is all in Clare's pov. Enjoy this chapter it's not the last.**

 **Ch. 3 A Cold Dark Feeling**

 **(CLARE)**

"SAV!" Alli screams so loud and with so much terrified devastation in her voice that it takes all the breath from her body. She stares at her brother slung at the end of the rope and she nearly passes out.

"Alli it's a game remember it's just a game. Sav is just another victim he's not really dead," I assure her as Jenna and I pull her back into her room.

"It looked so real. This weekend I think has me on edge. I think I should make out with someone and get the vision of Sav at the end of a rope from my head. Fuck that was scary I really thought he was dead," Alli says letting out a breath.

When we leave her room again Sav's "body" is gone, moved out of the way somewhere. I suppose he's hiding wherever Imogen is hiding.

"You girls okay?" Jake asks coming down the hallway with K.C. and Dave.

"Yeah it just looked so real," Alli says and Dave puts his arm around her.

"I need some air I think I'm going to look outside even if there aren't any clues I don't really want to be in the house right now," I comment.

"I need to get the image of Sav swinging from the rope out of my head want to go make out in my room?" Alli asks Dave. He adopts a goofy grin and she takes him to her room.

"I'll go explore the upper rooms," Jenna says. K.C. decides to go with her and Jake decides to come with me.

"Fiona sure has been acting weird today," Jake remarks when we're walking through the gardens. "She freaked out when K.C. and I tried to take Sav off the rope. She told us it was a job for the cops ad Declan would do it then made us go downstairs until they were done."

"She did?" I question and stop walking. Jake stops and looks back at me.

"What's wrong?" He inquires.

"I'm just not sure this is a game anymore. I know this sounds like a plot to a mystery movie or perhaps horror movie but I think there actually is a killer on the island."

"I think maybe the solitude of the island and Eli's obsesstivity over you is getting to you," Jake replies putting an arm around me.

"Obesesstivity is not a word but you're right he's been very…possessive on this trip. It's all about fun and no rules but when he sees me with another guy he looks angry and jealous and we aren't dating. I have to admit the way he has been acting since we got on the ferry and the way Imogen was acting before she "died" has me pretty freaked out. Still there's this feeling I can't shake."

"What feeling?" Jake questions and I bite my lip. "Clare the way our parents are going we're going to be siblings before long you can trust me."

"Just an eerie feeling that I can't shake. A feeling that…I don't know that it's not a game anymore like I said. Maybe I am just being paranoid and Eli's behavior is throwing me off. I really feel like Eli's been watching me and spying on me, I really thought this weekend would be fun but it's really just creeping me out," I confess and Jake hugs me tightly.

"Just stick with the people that don't freak you out. If he keeps doing it I'll just have Owen, Fitz and Drew be your body guards for the rest of the weekend," Jake says and I laugh.

"Will you come with me to the staff quarters, I know Fiona insisted that it was all part of the game but she also seemed to be pretty freaked out. I just want to know that they're still alive," I comment.

"Then let's go to the staff quarters," Jake grins. He releases me from the hug and we start walking. "That's odd I wonder why it's boarded up," Jake remarks when we get to the house.

"It shouldn't be boarded up. Wouldn't the staff need to come out of the house?"

"Well maybe there's a backdoor and that's just for show you know like cops are keeping us out of the crime scene," Jake comments.

"Okay then let's look for a backdoor," I reply. Jake and I walk around the building but even the backdoor is blocked. "This is really strange; the whole house is boarded up."

"Well there's secret passages in the house maybe there's a secret passage from the staff house to the house," Jake suggests.

"Yeah I hope so," I reply.

"Come on there's more to see outside I haven't really explored out here," Jake says taking my hand to explore more of the grounds. "Let's go in there," Jake grins.

"You think there's clues in the hedge maze?" I question.

"No I think it will be fun come on," Jake smiles pulling me in.

We start walking through the maze and he lets go of me. We turn a bunch of corners and come to more than one dead end. We do make it to the center of the maze where we find a fountain and a small rose garden.

"It's really peaceful here," I grin bending down to smell the roses.

"Yeah now do you remember how we get out of here?" Jake asks walking back to the first turn.

"We'll just go back the way we came," I reply looking at the fountain and then here Jake make a noise. I look up but Jake is gone. "Jake?" I call but there's no response. "Jake?" I call again walking to the corner where he was standing. He doesn't respond and there's no sign of him. "Jake this isn't funny," I call as I begin walking toward the exit. "Fine you can find your own way out the maze," I holler walking to the exit. I look around but I don't see any sign of Jake. I walk around the exterior of the maze and don't see him so I walk back toward the house. I open the back door and Eli appears so suddenly it scares me and I gasp.

"Find anything in the yard?" Eli queries with a perfectly innocent grin.

"Just the hedge maze, excuse me I need to go to my room to change," I tell him trying to walk past him but he blocks my way.

"That wasn't very in character," he comments.

"Yes well staying in the character of a starlet isn't easy," I respond with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah I can't really stay in the character of a high school jock. Honestly trying to get to into the brain of someone like Drew is mind-numbing. Well I'll see you at dinner," Eli says stepping aside so I can get past him.

I walk calmly to the end of the hall and then run up the stairs to get to my room. I round the corner on the second floor stairs and bump right into K.C. sending us both back a couple of steps.

"Are you okay? You're shaking a little," K.C. comments taking my arms and holding me.

"Yeah I think this weekend is just getting to me. Have you seen Jake?"

"Not since he left with you to go explore the garden," K.C. responds.

"Would you come to my room with me so I can change for dinner?" I request.

"Wow you really are freaked out," he comments but motions for me to begin walking.

We go up to my room and I unlock my bedroom door. K.C. follows me in and I look through my wardrobe for my costume for tonight. A floor length dress made of satin and very form fitting with a sash belt at the waist. At the knees on the right side loose satin ruffles to my left ankle. On my right shoulder is a thick strap it's like a toga sleeve with loose fabric hanging down. On my left shoulder is a very thin strap with a small satin bow right over my breast. It there's no undergarments to go with it; I don't think I could wear a bra with it very well but I do intend on wearing panties. I take the dress and a pair of my panties into the washroom to change.

"K.C. I can't zip this thing," I comment coming out of the washroom. "I can barely move in this dress I don't know what Fiona was thinking."

"Well you look incredibly hot maybe that's what she was thinking. Are you not wearing a bra?"

"Not sure I could in this dress," I reply as he zips me up. I turn around and give him a chaste kiss and he helps me on with my shoes.

"My outfits are all the same so I don't really need to change. Can I escort you to dinner?" He offers holding out his arm.

I smile and link my arm with his. We walk very carefully down the stairs to dinner. A few people are already down here and I have to figure out how to sit in this dress. It appears Holly J, Alli, Jenna and Dave made dinner as they bring it out. Everyone that isn't "dead" is at the table except for Jake.

"Has anyone seen Jake?" I inquire as people begin serving themselves.

"Not in several hours," Marisol shakes her head.

"I haven't seen him since he went out to the garden with you," Alli replies and everyone else says pretty much the same thing.

"Maybe he's a victim and we just haven't found his body yet," Dave says.

I nod but I'm not sure and my uneasy feeling gets a little bigger. My uneasy feeling is so big that I don't have much of an appetite and I barely eat anything.

"Dessert will be served in the parlor with coffee," Fiona announces after dinner.

"Uh what dessert?" Jenna asks.

"Well there has to be something in the kitchen. Katie, Adam and Eli you four go figure out dessert and coffee," Fiona orders.

Dave helps me to stand and we all go into the parlor. I can barely walk in this tight dress and I can't really sit so I lean against the bookshelf.

"You okay?" Dave questions.

"Can't really move in this dress," I reply, "and I'm still worried about Jake."

"I'm sure Jake's okay but it can't be comfortable to stand in those heels and you can't eat that way so let's get you to the sofa," Dave remarks picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to the sofa. He sits down with me in his lap and my legs stretched out.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Marisol teases. I know Alli likes him so I look at her and when she nods I put my lips on Dave's.

"Dessert is served," Eli says in a harsh voice and I break the kiss to look at him.

"Here Clare I don't think you can move in that," Adam comments handing me a bowl with ice cream.

"Thanks," I smile at Adam.

We eat dessert and Fiona, in character, dominates the conversation so no one else can talk. After we've all eaten Fiona orders Marisol, Anya and K.C. to clean the kitchen and tells the rest of us to explore the house and grounds for clues.

"I want to go look for Jake but I'm going to change out of this dress first," I comment in a low voice to Dave.

"I'll come with you," he says helping me to stand.

"I cannot ascend the stairs this dress is so tight, it is not my size."

"Easy fix," Dave grins and tosses me over his shoulder again.

"This is not what I meant," I laugh. We get up to my floor and all the lights go out.

"Guess someone else is about to be murdered," Dave remarks.

"Yep probably," I nod as I open my door I never locked it when I went to dinner. "I'll just put on what I wore earlier today that was comfortable. It's still in the washroom I'll be right out," I tell Dave and he says okay. I go into the washroom and find my clothes in the dark room, kicking off my heels. "Dave I can't unzip my dress can you?" I request going back out to the room. "Dave? Dave are you there?" I question nervously in the dark room but I'm met by silence. "Dave?" I say walking toward the door with my hands out. "Dave if you jump out and scare me I will ki…" I'm cut off with my own gasp when I trip on something.

I catch myself on my hands and sit up feeling what I tripped on and I feel a face!

"Da…Dave?" I squeak feeling his face in the blackness but he doesn't move or talk he's not even breathing. "Dave," I whisper as my fingers feel down his neck and they become wet, I feel a gash, a deep one going across Dave's neck. His neck has been slashed open, blood, real blood is gushing from his neck and Dave is truly dead not just playing dead! This is no longer a game people truly are dying. I begin shaking with fear, pulling in a breath to let out a scream and hopefully bring everyone else up here. Just as I begin to scream a hand holding a cloth is clamped over my mouth. I smell something strong and medicinal or chemical like. I begin to feel dizzy and light headed and just before I go unconscious I wonder if I'm about to be the real killers next victim?

 **I know it's a mean cliffhanger, chapter 4 which will be the final chapter will be a part of March one shot week.**


	4. The Island

**So this became a short story but I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **It's a little intense at some parts so be warned.**

 **Ch. 4 The Island**

 **(ADAM)**

"It's getting late let's go see what the others found before we go to bed," I tell Jenna after we've looked through the top level.

"Yeah good idea I'm getting tired," she nods, "You want to sleep in my room?"

"Sure," I grin. We walk back down to the first floor and find most people are in the parlor however a few people are missing.

"Did you guys find Jake's body?" Katie asks since we all assume Jake has been the next victim.

"Not a thing," I shake my head.

"Where is Fiona?" Declan asks.

"Yeah or Dave, Clare and Eli?" I question.

"Or Imogen for that matter?" Katie inquires.

"Haven't seen them," Owen shakes his head.

"Clare was going to her room to change because she couldn't move in her dress," Jenna comments.

"You don't think she and Dave are in her room do you?" Alli asks with a little apprehensive worry in her voice.

"No way she wouldn't even kiss him without your permission," Jenna argues.

"Okay I don't care what they're all doing we have a lot of people missing so I suggest we split into teams and search together. We'll split into two teams of four and one of five. Drew you take Bianca, Marisol and Holly J with you and look everywhere in the front yard and ground floor. K.C. you take Katie, Jenna and Alli and explore the back yard and second floor. I'll take Adam, Owen, Fitz and Anya and look through the rest of the floors, we meet back here in an hour and half from right now," Declan says looking at the clock. We all nod and split into our teams; we go up the stairs to the third floor. "We're going to Fiona's room first, we might find her there but if we don't I think she has maps to the property. Maps that include all the secret passages so we can know every place to search and anywhere they might be hiding," Declan tells us.

"I'm going to go by Clare's room first to see if she passed out because of her dress," I comment.

"We all stay together, we'll go to Clare's room real fast and if she's not there we go up to Fiona's room," Declan says. We go up to the fourth floor where Clare and I both have our rooms. The lights are out up here and when Declan tries to turn them on nothing happens. "Stay close," Declan instructs pulling a flashlight from his pocket and turns it on. We follow him down the hall to Clare's room and when he shines the light over we see that the door is open. The closer we get to Clare's room the more my heart pounds.

"Clare," I call with a worried voice but get no answer. "Clare," I call again and start running for her doorway but someone catches me from behind.

"Hold it Adam I smell blood," Fitz tells me and I feel my heart drop. "Declan let me see the flashlight," Fitz requests letting go of me and holding his other hand out for the flashlight. Declan gives him the flashlight and Fitz walks a couple of steps ahead shining the flashlight on the ground. We all make a collective gasp when we see blood pooled on the floor and it's coming from Clare's room. We all run over and look into the doorway; Clare is nowhere to be seen but Dave lies dead on her floor with his throat slashed!

"AAAAGGHHHHHH!" Anya screams when she sees it, she goes very pale and nearly passes out but Declan catches her.

"Dave is dead! He's really dead! This was supposed to be a game but that's real blood!" I exclaim my voice getting high as I exceed panic. "Where are Clare and Eli? We need to find them!"

"We will Adam and everyone else who's missing," Owen tries to assure me.

"Alive, we need to find them alive. Dave isn't playing dead he's really dead."

"Fiona said there was a landline do you know where that is?" Owen asks Declan.

"It's in the servant's quarters but someone cut the line there is no phone now and the ferry isn't coming until Monday morning. We're on our own with a killer," Declan says.

"Why does it sound like you already knew there was a killer?" Owen asks.

"The staff is actually dead aren't they? Fiona swore it was all part of the game but she shooed us out too quickly and began demanding we go everywhere with at least one other person. You both knew there was a real killer on the island and you didn't warn us," I state and feel Owen and Fitz both tense up at my sides.

"Fiona knew when the staff was dead and she told me. We went to use the phone and the line was cut. If we'd told everyone they would have panicked there is no other way off the island we're stuck. Do you really want to spend the next day on the island with Marisol and the other girls freaking out? Let's go up to Fiona's room and find the map and start searching so we can find everyone," Declan says with a firm voice but I know he's worried about his sister.

We all turn around and walk to the stairs going up to the fifth floor, the lights are on up here and we walk down to Fiona's room. Declan, Fiona and Anya are the only ones with rooms up here. Declan goes into Fiona's room first and turns on the light, she's not in there but we start looking through to find the map.

"I think I got it," Fitz calls to us pulling something out of a drawer. He lays it out on the desk and we all walk over gathering around the map.

"I count four secret passages in this house," Owen says.

"Yeah but what's this?" I question pointing to what looks like a pit between the main house and the staff quarters under the hedge maze.

"It looks like another passage," Declan replies pointing to what looks like the entrance in the pantry.

 **(CLARE)**

My eyes flutter and I groan as I begin coming back to consciousness, I feel nauseas and heavy but sort of stretched at the same time. My eyes are open but I can't see anything because it's pitch black where ever I am. I try to move and that's when I realize I'm suspended, tied or rather chained to the ceiling or something. I start pulling at the chains but they just rattle, suddenly lights come on, the sudden brightness of them forcing me to blink my eyes. They adjust to the light and the first thing I see when I open my eyes is Fiona.

She's also chained up, chained to the wall with her hands behind her back but she's sitting on the floor. She's hunched over and she's bloody, she's been beaten! From here I can see a black eye and blood dripping from her mouth.

"Fiona!" I gasp.

"She wouldn't be mine," Imogen says in this eerie almost child-like voice as she picks up Fiona's head by the hair. Fiona's eyes are closed and I pray that she's merely unconscious. "She said she liked Holly J and just thought of me as a friend so I got angry," Imogen comments in the same eerie voice as she drops Fiona's head again.

"Imi has really enjoyed releasing her violent side," Eli states walking into the little underground room we're in. It almost looks like root cellar but there's no food down here and new chains and shackles have been bolted to the support beams down here. "I really didn't want it to go this far but you've been rather difficult. Once I released Imi she just took off, I think I may have created a bit of a monster," Eli comments but does so with a smile as he runs his finger along Imogen's cheek. She kind of purrs and smiles at him, it's like watching a master and a pet and I truly feel like vomiting.

"What do you want Eli?" I demand pulling at my chains again.

Now he looks at me, his vibrant green eyes which so attracted me to him in the first place seem to be on fire with hateful jealousy. The mere look on his face, calm and knowing, guilty but unremorseful, is terrifying and sends a chill down my spine.

"Isn't it obvious Clare? I want you, this...," Eli pauses and looking past me as he begins walking toward me slowly. I look over my shoulder to see Jake's dead body lying there! "All this Clare has been for you; way to get close to you again and win you back. I gave Fiona the idea to do the murder mystery weekend. I convinced her to invite everyone and to make it fun with no boundaries. I convinced her to make Imogen the first victim so she could help Fiona but really be my spy. It wasn't hard to convince Imogen to help she only wanted Fiona and it was a perfect way for her to get close. You see Clare I did all of this for you."

"You're insane Eli! You killed Dave and Sav because I kissed them, killed Jake just because you saw us together. What did you do to Owen, Fitz and Drew?"

"Nothing yet they've been a little harder to get to, but we have a whole day still and there's lots of secret passages and trap doors. Is there anyone else I need to get rid of so we can be together?"

"You imbecilic, asinine, lunatic Dave and Jake and the others are not keeping us apart I don't want to be with you anymore. Your pathetic insecure jealousy is too much, I don't ever want to get back together with you," I growl at him.

"Let me play with her," Imogen kind of purrs skipping over to Eli and putting a hand on Eli's shoulder. "If I play with her all night maybe she'll see how stupid she's being," Imogen comments with a scary sort of giggle. Either Eli broker her or she tasted psychopathy and liked it.

"Okay Imi you play with her, see if you can get her to come around. I think I'll go see what the others are up to," Eli comments. He steps closer to me and grabs my face forcing a kiss upon me before leaving the room.

"You both are insane," I hiss at Imogen and she responds by backhanding me across the face.

"Quiet bitch it's not your turn to talk. I don't really get what Eli sees in you, what anyone sees in you, but Eli wants you and he's my best friend. So let's see how much you can take before you tell me you want to be with Eli."

"They're going to find you; the ferry is going to come back on Monday you two can't get away this."

"Oh Clare," Imogen giggles wrapping one of my curls around her finger, "we have it all worked out. Don't you worry you're pretty little, curly head about it."

"Owww," I yelp as she tugs very hard on my curl when she tops talking. I'm pretty sure she almost pulled the lock of hair from my head.

"Ooh I like your scream, let's see if you can make more noises," Imogen grins with vile maliciousness and I swallow the lump in my throat down to the pit in my stomach.

 **(OWEN)**

"We've searched our floors I think we should go find that passage outside. K.C.'s group doesn't even know it's there and I doubt Drew's group found the passage in the pantry," I say to Declan.

"I agree," Adam nods.

"Alright let's go," Declan agrees.

We go down to the first floor, we don't see Drew's group so they must be exploring the front. Unless they found the passage but when we get to the pantry it's very hard to find the door to the passage so it seems unlikely. The passage is dark so Declan goes first shining his flashlight. The passage leads to a door, an old wooden door but when Declan opens it the door opens easily. It opens to a small lighted room which floods the passage with light. We all blink but are met with a horrific sight, Clare and Fiona are chained up, Fiona has been beaten and Imogen seems to be in the process of beating Clare.

"Imogen what are you doing?" Adam asks aghast as he rushes over grabbing Imogen's wrist before she can hit Clare again.

Clare is unconscious; I can tell she's still breathing because it's gurgling the blood in her mouth. Fiona on the other hand might actually be dead it's hard to tell from here.

"Fi…Fiona," Declan gasps.

"Declan go check on your sister. Anya help Adam restrain Imogen. Fitz stay with Clare, keep her breathing while I look for keys to the shackles," I order taking charge.

Everyone does as I instructed, I begin searching the tiny room for keys or tools. I'm not finding any and there's only so many places in this little room it could be.

"Couldn't find anyone, not that I looked very hard. Has Clare c…" Eli is saying as he walks into the room but stops when he sees all of us. I don't even wait for him to react to us here I just punch him as soon as he looks at me. I punch him hard enough that he goes down, K.O.'d with one punch and when he falls to the floor I hear a jingle from his pockets.

"I got the keys," I tell them taking the keys from Eli's pocket. I release Fiona and she falls into Declan's arms. I release Clare and Fitz picks her up, I sling Eli over my shoulder and Declan carries Fiona while Adam and Anya hold a struggling Imogen. When Imogen won't shut up or stop struggling I knock her out too. We get them all back to the parlor in the house where the others meet us including Mo.

"Shit what happened?" K.C. asks.

"Apparently Eli and Imogen went crazy. They killed Jake and Dave, did you guys find Sav?" I question and everyone shakes their heads. "They may have killed him too," I comment and Alli screams.

And then chaos kind of breaks out; Jenna, Anya, Holly J, Adam and Declan begin attending to Clare and Fiona while Mo helps Fitz tie up Imogen and Eli. Alli, Katie and Marisol are panicking while the rest of us are discussing how to get off the island.

"We found a small boathouse but the door was locked. We might be able to call for help from there with a ham radio or something," K.C. says.

"Fitz and Mo you two stay here, Drew come with me, Declan you too," I order.

We follow K.C. outside and he takes us to the tiny boathouse hidden on the far side of the island. Drew and I easily break the flimsy door, no phone in here but there is a small boat, probably how the staff gets to the mainland for supplies and such. Declan finds the keys and he's able to start the boat so Drew and I go back for everyone else. We leave everything I'm not touching a thing we'll get our possessions when the cops are done. I carry Clare and Fitz carries Fiona to the boat. Eli and Imogen are now awake but bound so they walk and with everyone who is still alive on the boat Declan drives us back to the mainland. We find help at the harbor, police and ambulances are called. Clare and Fiona are rushed to the hospital; Alli is taken because she's hysterical. Imogen and Eli are taken into custody after being looked at by the EMTs. The rest of us go to the police station to give statements and parents are called even for those of us that are eighteen.

The next few weeks all blur together. Fiona and Clare both wake up, they both have some minor head trauma, lots of bruises and abrasions but they'll be okay after a couple days in the hospital and a few days of rest. Alli spends a few days in the psych ward but is released to her parents and does come to the hospital when Clare is released. The police find a mountain of evidence at the island, in Eli and Imogen's houses and on their computers and phones. They are formally charged with nine counts of murder, two of aggravated battery, kidnapping and conspiracy to commit murder. Of course the story leaks out and is all over the press; **Murder Mystery Weekend Turns Real** reads the headlines and all of us survivors are inundated by requests for interviews. Omar's firm takes charge and releases statements on behalf of everyone.

None of us trust the dark anymore, no one wants to go to a horror movie or hear about a mystery. Even those of us who left the island unscathed physically have deeper scars but we all begin to find ways to heal. It will be at least a year before Eli and Imogen's trials and we have to relive it. Until trial both Eli and Imogen are in psychiatric facilities and they may be found unfit to stand trial.

Alli's family moves away, putting physical distance between them and the place they lost Sav and Alli also lost Dave. Sav's body was never found but Sav has not been seen since. Eli has alluded to the fact that he dropped Sav's body into the water and if that is so Sav may never be found.

Declan stayed around for his sister and has begun dating Anya while Holly J has been the main source of Fiona's healing. The two couples are almost always together and find comfort in each other.

Mo and K.C. have thrown themselves into sports and school and their communities. Each of them has taken up a cause they are now very passionate about, something to make the world a little better and take away some of the pain. While Katie and Marisol have found comfort in their friendship and taken school spirit to whole other level.

Drew and Bianca are dating finding comfort and healing in the other, as are Jenna and Adam. Jenna and Adam both spend a lot of time with Clare, Dave's family and Drew and Bianca.

Fitz is even more involved with his faith, volunteering at his church whenever he's not working and he's signed up for a mission trip this summer. He's also been spending a lot of time with Bianca and I, the three of us have a much stronger friendship now.

As for Clare and I we found each other. I went to see her when she was released from the hospital and didn't leave for three days. She didn't want me to and I didn't want to. We've begun dating although we have yet to go out we always stay in at my house or hers. She's learning to trust again, to follow her instinct and to release herself of any culpability for what happened. Eli going nutsoid was not her fault nor were any of the resulting deaths on the island.

We all got on the ferry to experience a weekend of mysterious fun never expecting it to turn real or to change us and our lives forever.


End file.
